Pauvre Hilary !
by Princesse Guilty
Summary: OS St Valentin. Remus Lupin se retrouve dans une position plutot inconfortable : repousser les avances d'une jeune fille pourtant sympathique. "Allons ! Un peu de courage Hilary ! Il ne va pas te mordre voyons !"


**Disclaimer** Bien entendu, tous les personnages, lieux etc issus des livres _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à JK Rowling (il faut vraiment le préciser à chaque fois ? _/hochement de tête compatissant des lecteurs/_ ) sauf l'histoire que j'ai écrite, les personnages que vous ne connaissez pas (Hilary Pattinson et Jia Li Mei) et je fais tout ceci pour mon plaisir donc je ne reçois pas d'argent pour ce one shot (ni même pour toute fanfic que j'ai pu écrire).**  
**

**Note de l'auteur** : Voici le grand retour de Princesse Guilty ! Après plus d'un an d'absence, voici un petit one shot de son cru pour la St Valentin. Bonne fête à tous les amoureux, quant aux célibataires comme moi bah... dites-vous que ce n'est qu'une fête commerciale... (au bout d'un moment,on y croit vraiment lol). Pour ceux qui se posent des questions sur l'avenir de mes fics, je peux vous dire d'ors et déjà que la suite tant attendue de _Celui qui n'avait pas dit Lily_ est prête et sera publiée la semaine prochaine (le temps que je relise). Pour plus d'infos sur mes autres fics, je vous invite à vous rendre sur ma bio. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

** Pauvre Hilary !**

Hilary souffla un bon coup lorsque le professeur Chourave annonça la fin du cours de botanique. Elle se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires. Elle comptait suivre les conseils de son amie Li Mei et se déclarer à celui dont elle était totalement folle depuis le début de l'année : le beau préfet de Gryffondor, Remus Lupin. Le 14 février n'était-il pas un jour propice pour mener à bien un tel projet ? Toute l'effervescence qui régnait autour d'elle ne faisait que la conforter dans son idée. Tous ces couples qui s'embrassaient dans les placards à balais, qui s'affichaient plus ou moins discrètement main dans la main dans les couloirs, qui se juraient un amour éternel par le biais de poèmes à l'eau de rose, de bouquets de roses et de boîtes de chocolats... pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas en faire partie ?

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par Li Mei qui lui souffla un « Bon courage ! » avant de partir rejoindre la Grande Salle.

Hilary chercha des yeux sa proie. Par chance, il discutait avec le professeur Chourave et sa bande d'amis n'était pas dans les environs. Tant mieux, elle n'aura pas à supporter le regard goguenard de Sirius Black. Ce garçon était certes très mignon, mais il était doté d'un humour insupportable aux yeux de la Poufsouffle.

« Merci beaucoup professeur ! Au revoir !

- Au revoir Mr Lupin. »

C'était le moment. _Allez ! Un peu de courage Hilary ! Il ne va pas te mordre voyons !_

« Remus ! » l'appela-t-elle d'une petite voix fluette.

Il se retourna et lui fit un sourire poli.

« Hilary, c'est bien ça ? »

Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Son coeur battait à toute vitesse. Il se souvenait de son prénom ! Il se souvenait de son prénom ! Elle ne put retenir malgré elle un gloussement. Elle sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Merlin ! Elle devait avoir l'air d'une cruche ! Elle essaya de se reprendre avant de lui demander :

« Je peux te parler un instant ?

- Euh oui, bien sûr. » répondit-il l'air un peu décontenancé.

Ils sortirent de la serre et se dirigèrent vers le lac. Ils s'arrêtèrent près d'un chêne. Hilary commença à jouer avec un cailloux du bout de son pied, la tête baissée. Elle ne voulait pas rencontrer le regard de Remus. Elle soupira. Elle était heureuse de se trouver là près de lui. Son rythme cardiaque était toujours élevé et ses joues tout aussi rouges que tout à l'heure. Mais elle s'en fichait pour l'instant.

Un léger toussotement la fit redescendre sur terre. Elle rougit encore plus si cela était possible. Elle inspira avant de se lancer :

« Hum... Remus... Je voulais te dire que je... en fait, je... t'apprécie beaucoup, vois-tu... et donc je... »

Merlin ! Elle bégayait comme une enfant d'un an qui apprend à parler ! Il devait avoir une piètre idée d'elle !_Ressaisis-toi Hilary !_

« Désolée, murmura-t-elle. J'ai un peu de mal à m'exprimer... »

Oh la la ! cela n'allait pas du tout ! Heureusement pour elle, Remus décida de la sortir de ce mauvais pas.

« Euh écoute Hilary... »

Il semblait gêné.

« Je suis flatté que... que tu m'apprécies mais... je suis désolé, mais ce n'est pas réciproque. » lâcha-t-il d'une traite.

Hilary était interloquée. Elle n'avait pas envisagé une seule seconde qu'il puisse repousser ses avances. D'après Li Mei, il n'avait cessé de l'observer à la dérobée depuis quelques jours. Elle avait encore tort, comme d'habitude... elle retint difficilement ses larmes et murmura d'une voix cassée :

« Je comprends... Désolée de t'avoir fait perdre ton temps. Je vais te laisser. Au revoir Remus. »

Elle partit en courant rejoindre la salle commune des Poufsouffle vide pendant l'heure du déjeuner. Mais pourquoi avait-elle écouté les conseils de Li Mei ? C'était pourtant bien connu que Remus Lupin était un célibataire endurci ! Personne n'avait conquis son coeur et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé. Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'elle, Hilary Pattinson, Poufsouffle de cinquième année, qu'elle avait une chance avec Remus Lupin ?

Elle fut interrompue par la porte de la salle commune. Li Mei entra. Lorsqu'elle la vit en pleurs, elle se précipita vers elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Hilary ? Ca ne c'est pas bien passé avec Lupin ? demanda-t-elle, l'air inquiet.

- Oh non ! où vas-tu chercher une chose pareille ? Bien sûr que non, maintenant on sort ensemble ! C'est pour ça que je pleure depuis dix minutes ! répondit Hilary avant de sangloter de nouveau.

- Ma pauvre chérie ! Je suis désolée ! J'étais pourtant sûre qu'il était dingue de toi ! Sinon pourquoi est-ce qu'il regarderait toujours dans ta direction ? » se justifia Li Mei en prenant son amie dans les bras.

¤¤

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais, Remus ? Tu draguais encore Chourave ? » railla Sirius Black alors que son ami s'asseyait à ses côtés et commençait à se servir abondamment en pommes de terre.

Remus soupira et laissa son regard se poser tout naturellement à la table des Poufsouffle. _Elle_ était là, assise et semblait attendre quelque chose. _Ou plutôt quelqu'un_, pensa-t-il. _Elle_ tourna la tête dans sa direction. Il voulut _Lui_ faire un sourire mais _Elle_ se leva soudainement et se précipita hors de la Grande Salle. Il poussa un nouveau soupire.

« Youhou ! La Terre appelle la Lune !

- Tais-toi Sirius ! répondit-il d'une voix excédée.

- Sérieusement Remus, on a vu qu'une Poufsouffle qui t'attendait bien sagement à la fin du cours de botanique. Comment elle s'appelle déjà Peter ? demanda James sur un ton qui indiquait qu'il se fichait du nom même si la fille s'appelait Vif d'Or.

- Euh Parkinson ? Non... un truc dans le genre

- Pattinson, rectifia le préfet de Gryffondor, Hilary Pattinson. Elle voulait se déclarer.

- Aie, commenta Peter.

- Hé ! mais c'est pas la copine de ta belle asiatique ? » s'exclama Sirius comme s'il avait fait la découverte du siècle.

Malheureusement si. La pauvre Hilary. Si elle savait que lui, Remus Lupin, n'avait d'yeux que pour la belle Jia Li Mei...


End file.
